1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to agricultural equipment and machinery, and particularly to a grain spreader for evenly distributing grain in a silo or storage bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the filling process, grains (corn, soybeans, wheat, rice, etc.) are conventionally conveyed to the top of a silo or storage bin and fed through a central inlet for storage therein. Grain is stored with fines in one location. Since most grains tend to deteriorate rapidly if the seed coat is cracked or fractured, it is economically prudent to minimize fracturing or cracking when distributing the grain in the silo or bin. It is also economically prudent to evenly spread the fines and distribute the grain in a manner that will minimize fine build-up, which inhibits ventilation and results in the build-up of heat and moisture. These conditions lead to further grain deterioration. Structure that can be employed to evenly spread grain in a storage facility in an efficient and effective manner and to evenly distribute air through the grain would certainly be a welcome addition to the art. Thus, a grain spreader solving the aforementioned problems is desired.